The present invention relates generally to a keyed adapter assembly for securing components to a rotatable shaft, and more particularly to an improved backstop for preventing reversal of shaft rotation in a gear reducer or the like.
While the following specification will be directed to a backstop for a gear reducer, it should be appreciated that this is merely exemplary and that the invention has applicability for mounting components on rotatable shafts without regard to the particular component. A backstop is referred to throughout the specification for the purpose of simplifying and understanding of the present invention and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the present invention as set forth in the appended claims.
Many devices are secured for rotation with a shaft through use of a keyway in the shaft, an adapter with a keyway that receives the component to be mounted to the shaft and a key. One problem inherent in this type arrangement is movement of the key with respect to the keyway which may cause the adapter and component to become loose with respect to the shaft and thus potentially damage the component and the entire system.
With particular description now directed to a backstop mechanism, in a gear reducer or the like which is being utilized for example on an uphill or inclined conveyor, it is desirable to prevent the reducer from turning backwards or in the reverse direction when the motor turning the gear reducer is stopped. To prevent such reverse movement, backstops have been utilized in the past that allow free rotation in the predetermined direction of rotation of the shaft, but when such rotation is stopped, serve to prevent rotation of the shaft in the reverse direction.
One problem inherent in such known backstop devices is suitable mounting of the backstop to the shaft of the gear reducer. A keyed mounting system has been utilized in the past, but it is possible for the key to work its way out of the appropriate location during use, thus creating an unstable and ineffective backstop with all of the problems attendant thereto.